Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo
by Hanyou Loki
Summary: Bishonen and Bishoujo!" belongs to Songwind. The idea of a school was sparked by JK Rowling's Harry Potter series, otherwise no connection there. Basically this is the bishie world, only the trainers now have a school to go to....


**Author's Note: **This is one of those types of fan fiction where you, the reader, can send me, the author, a biography of an original character you created to be put into this story. If you want to see your original character in this fan fiction, go to my bio page for details.

**Disclaimer:** Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo is somewhat my own idea, though it couldn't have been thought up without Songwind's "Bishonen and Bishoujo!" Epoh Academy itself is also an idea comparable to JK Rowling's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though not to a great extent. Everything else you recognize from an anime/book/game/etc. does not belong to me.

I

I

**Introduction: Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo**

I

I

About Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo...

Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo is an invaluable asset to Epoh City, a moderate village that can be found somewhere in the vast expanse we like to refer to as "Bishie World". The academy is only a few miles north of the city and takes up hundreds of acres of land. The academy property is considered to be a neutral zone, meaning no wild bishonen/bishoujo of any kind may be found or captured there.

Students of all ages are accepted as long as they are considered to be a "newbie" trainer. Upon enrollment, a student will be allowed to choose _one_ bishonen/bishoujo... and _one_ _only_... to keep with them for the next five years of their schooling. A student's bishonen/bishoujo will be his/her partner, and during their stay at the academy, they shall learn teamwork and effective battle strategies. Upon graduation, a student is expected to be an adequate fighter, and the bishonen/bishoujo is expected to have "evolved" into its sama form.

The Academy is much like a boarding school, university, or college. The students will partner up, two students per dorm, and meals will be served regularly in the cafeteria. The classes are elective for the most part, though first year students have a few set courses to help them and their bishonen/bishoujo work together more efficiently. The Bishie World equivalent to P.E. or physical education is required of all students, no matter what year.

There is no cost to enroll at the academy. Sponsors and tournament winnings are enough to pay for the academy's expenses, though donations are very much welcomed.

* * *

It was a relief for Angelina Black (1) to learn about the existence of Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo. When she had first been pulled into the Bishie World, it was like a dream come true. She had been taken to orientation by a rather nice trainer and his Misao bishoujo (Angie couldn't believe the Misao had been real until she'd gone through orientation). She had received plenty of the black and silver bishballs, her own belt, and a dex.

With high hopes and an elated soul, Angie had wandered out into the Bishie World, very intent on catching her favorite bishonen before the two week time limit was up.

Unfortunately, it had been twelve days... nearly two weeks... and she had yet to find _any _bishonen, let alone her favorite. She had stopped at a small village for some more food supplies when the storekeeper of the general shop she had been in slipped her the brochure for the academy along with the rest of her supplies. When she had found the packet among her things, Angie couldn't help but be intrigued.

So, here she was, standing in front of the big iron gates of Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo.

Angie glanced down at her watch to check the date. "Hm... August 31."

The packet stated that no new students could be enrolled at the academy starting September 1. Today was her last day to enter.

With a slightly renewed hope that she wouldn't be sent back home sometime in the next few days, Angie started up the cobblestone path that led through the iron gates, across about an acre of land, to a single story building. In front of the said building was a large wooden sign posted in a flowerbed that read "MAIN OFFICE".

The main office was basically one big room with cubicle office spaces, though Angie couldn't tell if there were more rooms in the back of the office or not. The only things visible to her were the head secretary's desk, her moderately sized cubicle, and the open window-things on either side of her cubicle's walls to two other cubicles which probably belonged to more secretaries.

"Welcome to Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo," the secretary said with a large, fake grin as she spotted Angie enter the room. "Can I help you?"

"Er... Yeah," Angie nodded, smiling unsurely back. "Is this where I sign up for classes...?"

"Yes!" the woman nodded.

She swiveled around in her fancy office chair and grabbed some papers off of the back table in her cubicle. She swiveled around again and dropped the papers in front of the newbie trainer with slap.

"Just fill these papers out and make sure to read everything thoroughly, okay?" the secretary smiled one last time before going back to whatever she had been doing prior to Angie's arrival.

"Thanks."

The black-haired teen glanced around and took a seat on the bench by the doors. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and began to read the papers, her brow frowning in concentration. The forms mainly asked for simple things like her full name, gender, age, all that good stuff.

Then there was a packet of courses she could choose from, but since she apparently had already been signed up for certain courses, she could only have two elective classes out of a five period day.

After the course list, there was an enormous packet that consisted only of the names of all bishonen and bishoujo that currently existed. There was only one sentence of instruction at the top of the first page, before the packet began. It read, "Choose ONE bishonen/bishoujo. Just ONE. Make your selection well, for this will be your only companion over the next five years."

She actually attempted to read through the entire list of names for about fifteen minutes before she decided it wasn't worth it (she only recognized about ten percent of the names she'd read so far). After that, Angie skimmed through the packet, highlighting the names that jumped out at her and were recognized.

Finally, she had come to a decision.

Her bishonen for the next five years would be...

"Hiei," Angie whispered to herself as she marked an "x" beside the said bishonen's name.

When she was finished with the papers and had made sure she had filled out everything correctly, Angie stood and gave them back to the secretary.

"If you'll just wait here one moment, we'll get you your bishonen and a key to your dorm room," the woman said with the fake smile. "Oh, we'll also have a printout for you of your schedule. Classes are Monday through Friday, and their times should be on your schedule."

"Thank you," Angie nodded.

True to her word, Angie had only waited but a few minutes before the secretary had returned with two bishballs; the customary black-and-silver one, and a plain white one that said "Yuyu Hakusho" on the top half and "Hiei" on the bottom.

"The regular bishball is the one your bishonen is in right now. It's okay to keep him in there during the weekends and after school hours, but during school hours you have to keep him in this one so your instructors know what kind of bishonen you have if you don't keep him out all the time," the secretary explained.

"Now, give me any bishballs you have," she said. "You won't need those here."

I

I

**Introduction: Epoh Academy of Bishonen and Bishoujo**

I

I

**Author's Note: **When a person first appears in this fan fiction, a number will be placed after their name. Look that number up down here for a short physical description of that person.

(1) Angelina "Angie" Black. She's taller than most girls her age (she's fifteen years old), also a little heavier, too (not quite fat, though). Angie's got thick, uncontrollable black hair that she keeps cut short and dark gray-green eyes. She has a pale complexion, and her skin only seems to burn instead of tan. There are numerous hardly noticeable scars on her hands and wrists.


End file.
